Save Me
by Riley1993
Summary: Harry returns home one night to an angry Uncle, will he be saved? Who by and how will he react? Rated M just in case!  This will not be slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction)**

I walk down the dismal street of Privet Drive, my feet dragging along the floor as if attempting to halt me like cut breaks on a train, their effects having no impact on my continuous pace. I notice the gardens are all perfect along the street, each lawn cut to perfection, each piece of grass perhaps 1-2mm long. You can tell each one has taken a lot of effort and has a strict upkeep.

However number 4 stands out from them all. The hedges trimmed to excellence, the gardens faultless. This is one thing I feel immensely proud of, for it is me that looks after number four, each day I water the flowers, sometimes re-paint the white fences and cut the lawn. Even Uncle Vernon can't find fault.

As I near the door I slow down, almost halting as I suddenly think about what will happen when I arrive. I pause. I can hear shouting, the loud thunderous tones of my uncle against the piercing shrieks of my aunt. Something has gone horribly wrong today and I somehow know it will be my fault. As I get nearer to the house I can see Uncle Vernon at the window, striding up and down the sitting room and Aunt Petunia attempting to calm him down, a glass of whiskey is shoved into his hand, one last stab, the only thing that stops his rant once he begins.

Dudley looks out of an upstairs bedroom window, as he spots me I see his face split into a cheerful grin. Quite energetically for somebody his size, he darts down the stairs swiftly. I know he will have gone to tell his parents of my arrival - for Dudley there is only one thing he enjoys more that taunting me himself, Uncle Vernon taunting me. I get to the door.

After pushing the front door open, I stand in the hallway waiting for the assured shriek from either my Aunt or Uncle, them having been forewarned of my influx.

"BOY!" I shut the door quickly. It wouldn't do for Aunt Petunia to accuse me of attempting to let the neighbours hear of my _abnormality_. "What time is this? You did it on purpose didn't you boy! Get in here!" I abandon my slow saunter, an effort to delay the inevitable and instantly enter the sitting room.

As I enter the room I brave a quick glance around. The normally spotless sitting room looks almost, _lived in. _Normally, Aunt Petunia cleans and tidies the room constantly. Nobody but guests sit on the leather settee in the corner, so the cushions are arranged neatly, each at a precise angle and in a certain order.

However, Uncle Vernon's work bag has been casually dropped onto it which itself is not rare. However Aunt Petunia has not moved it, further proving my original idea that something is not right. I see I was correct in my guess; Dudley is lounging on the settee, a smug grin on his face having obviously told Uncle Vernon I was here.

I wait for my uncle to begin with his snide comments, what useless drunks my parents were, how they did the world a favour when they died, if only they could have take me with them. I've heard it all before, yet as I wait for him to start I suddenly realise he hasn't spoken a word yet, other than to bellow for me to come to him.

I brave a glance upwards, and for a split second he meets my eye. His face is quite an impressive shade of purple, more so than the standard colour he normally bears. Unexpectedly a hand swipes across my face, knocking my glasses of my face. Shocked, I scamper across the room, one hand going to my face, but as I feel my head I feel a sharp pain and my hand connects with some sticky viscous substance, I draw my hand away and see the blood I had already guessed was there.

Uncle Vernon grabs me and yanks me upstairs. I feel my body bumping on each step as we go upstairs yet I am too anxious to feel the pain. The door is wrenched open and Uncle Vernon heaves me inside. The door slams behind me. Now I am scared. My top is ripped from my body and all I can do is watch, horrified, as Uncle Vernon removes his belt. For a moment I wonder what horrific crime he is going to commit and I almost feel a sense of relief as he informs me of what he plans to do.

"You BOY need that _freakiness_ beating out of you!" He drags me across the floor and orders me to put my hands on the wall. I collapse to the floor the moment he lets me go, angering him further. My legs are unable to hold me and I begin to shake even more. He gives up and starts to strike down on to my back.

Each whip motion pierces the air and this warns me of when he is going to strike again. Eventually I stop attempting to move, too exhausted to do anything but lie there and take the punishment. Each breath is laboured, my chest burning as I fight to inhale. Eventually, whether of blood loss, shock or lack of oxygen I lose consciousness.

When I wake, I am alone in my room, the blood on the floor and the pains on my back serving as a reminder of the night before. I try to stand but instantly feel dizzy, thinking back I remember hitting my head. Thinking only serves to aggravate my headache so I lie back down and try to calm down. My last coherent thought before I lapse into unconsciousness again is that I need help, desperately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction).** I have been told that it is difficult to read as my paragraphs are long; therefore I have attempted to shorten them, if this is still a problem please tell me when you review. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially **Lion of the Mountain** for your advice.

Chapter 1: _My last coherent thought before I lapse into unconsciousness again is that I need help, desperately._

I wake to the sound of the door opening once more. My aunts shrill voice pierces my ears as she shrieks at me to get up and clean the floors, _blood_ covers the area around my head and her eyes widen in disbelief as she takes in my appearance. She disappears and returns a moment later with a bowl and a sponge.

"This is all I can do. I can't risk Vernon finding out I helped you. Send a message to those _freaky _friends of yours and get them to come and pick you up. Vernon lost three contracts yesterday and the company is going under, it will only get worse for you." At that she hurried back out of the door and I heard the locks click back into place.

I struggle up into a sitting position and lean my shoulder against the door. Sighing I got to work attempting to clean the slashes across my back, all were painful however when they crossed I couldn't clean them without excruciating pains shooting down my back almost sending my body into spasm. Finally I finish, just as I hear footsteps ascending the stairs. My door opens and I hold my breath, however Aunt Petunia enters. She places a bowl of soup on my floor, picks up the bucket of water to take downstairs and begins to leave. She stops and turns around,

"Eat the soup and go to the bathroom, I'm going to have to lock you back in again before Vernon and Dudley get in." She leaves and I head straight to the bathroom, after being locked up for 24 hours I need it. After crawling back to my room I heave myself towards the food and manage three mouthfuls before vomiting it back up again. Maybe food wasn't such a good idea for an unsettled stomach. The pains in my back only worsen and before long, I am falling back into an uneasy sleep.

I next wake up to a blow to the back of the head, which sends me flying across the room, this tells me that one, I need to put on more weight, and two, Uncle Vernon is home. I open my eyes just as a huge shadow falls over me. I feel myself pulled into the same position as the night before and I slump on to the floor straight away. I hear the buckle of the belt hit the floor as Uncle Vernon removes it and I groan. At this I hear a laugh unlike Uncle Vernon, turning my head I notice Dudley leaning casually against the wall sniggering. I scramble away from the wall with as much energy as I can muster but it's not enough. I am once more pulled back and I hear muffled shouts but nothing makes much sense.

I feel the belt whip against my bare skin and it seems like hours that he whips me yet it can't be more than fifteen minutes. As my mind registers what's happening I notice he is counting, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen... he stops. I hear the thudding of my heart. He begins again only this time I feel the agonising pain of the buckle stabbing my back and I welcome darkness.

**Hogwarts, Headmasters Office**

I sit at my desk, the counter entirely covered with letters, both opened and unopened and I am swamped with things to do. I am writing yet another letter to Cornelius Fudge who, after years, still writes asking for advice about what to do as the prime minister. He really doesn't have a clue what he's doing. I sigh and take another lemon drop just as my floo flares green and a head appears.

"Hello Albus!" Arthur Weasley's normally cheerful voice sounds particularly grim and I notice his face seems concerned. "I was just wondering if you've heard from Harry, after last year and all that kerfuffle with the flying car we agreed he would write every three days. Ron and Molly are quite worried now; it's been over a week and still no word." My mind whirls with lies as I try to think of something to say, "I'm sure he's fine Arthur, you know Harry I'm sure he's just having so much fun being home it has slipped his mind. I'll send a quick letter now asking him to let you know he's fine". At this Arthur departs, ensuring I will check after Harry.

This could ruin everything, if the Weasley's find out about the Dursley's they will make sure Harry is removed from there, all the blood magic built up to protect Harry would be worthless. I need someone who will check Harry is ok without being overprotective. I need someone who will only remove him from the place if his life is in danger. I ponder this whilst opening yet another letter from Cornelius.

Suddenly it clicks in to place and I walk to the fireplace. I throw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and shout 'Severus' Office'. His head pops into my fireplace,

"You wanted me Headmaster?" His refined silky voice always calm, almost unnerving and I nod. He steps through my floo into my office, his graceful walk just as elegant with not even a speck of ash on his cloak. I wait until he is settled down in the chair opposite my desk.

School finished almost a fortnight ago for the summer holidays and most of the teachers have returned home. Severus looks around, taking in my pensive on the desk, Fawkes on a perch next to the window, crooning softly. This seems to calm him and I begin to explain my motive for asking him here.

"Severus, I was wondering, do you have any other plans for the rest of the holiday?"

"No Headmaster, I was planning on brewing for the hospital wing whilst I have no classes. Do you have an order mission for me Sir?"

"I am asking a favour Severus, Arthur Weasley has flooed me, concerned about young Harry. It seems he has not been in contact with his friends or the order since school finished." I wait while looks up curiously, his face schooled into a perfectly blank expression. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the expected anger at what I am about to ask him to do.

"I need you to go and check on Harry. I'm worried. I know his family don't particularly like magic so you will need to dress as a muggle. Just check if he is okay and report back to me, you don't even have to let him know you are there if you do not wish." Severus just sits there waiting for me to finish.

"Of course I will Headmaster. Do you wish me to go now Sir?" After assuring him it isn't urgent he stands up and heads back to his office, his robes billowing behind him as he goes.

**Hogwarts, Dungeons**

Manipulative old man! Who does he think he is sending me after precious Potter! Of course he isn't writing to the Order, precious Potter probably likes knowing people are worrying about him while he's out getting pampered by his relatives. A little voice pipes up at the back of Severus' head. _Or maybe, they're right. Remember Petunia as a child, jealous of Lily, hating magic. _I decide to get going, but first, to change in to muggle attire.

I walk into my chambers through a secret entrance in my office and yank off my robes, putting on the first non-Wizarding clothes I come to. I stalk out of my chambers, past a giggling Rolanda Hooch, Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout standing at the entrance to the great hall. I pause, _giggling?_ Looking back I notice they're all still staring, as I catch each of their eyes they look away blushing. _Blushing?_ This gets weirder!

I turn around and walk back towards them. "What _are_ you staring at?" Minerva and Pomona look away but Rolanda looks me straight in the eyes. "Severus, with a body like that why do you wear such big robes?" I look down and notice for the first time what I am wearing.

I have on tight plain black jeans and a simple white shirt, a few buttons open at the top showing a little black chest hair. The shirt is a little too small, clinging to my muscles. I look back up to notice all three have gone back to staring again. "Excuse me" I manage to say before quickly hurrying off, aware and uncomfortable of them all staring at my behind as I walk away.

As I walk I tie my hair up in to a quick ponytail with an emerald green ribbon and leap down the stairs as I stride out of the school. Before long I reach the apparition point and spin on the spot before appearing a block away from Privet Drive in an abandoned area where I was sure nobody would see me suddenly appear.

I walk towards Potters house, wondering why he hasn't written. _Idle Potter always thinking he's the most important thing in the world. Maybe I was busy, and don't have time to go checking up on students in the summer holidays. I guess Potter doesn't care. _I finally reach the correct street, the sun beats down on me and I notice there are children playing in the park as I pass. Maybe Potter is one of them I ponder.

There is a group of teenagers by the swings, who look as to be bullying a child who looks about twelve, one teen stands out clearly; he looks to be the size of a small killer whale. I shake my head and carry on walking. At last, number four. The garden is flawless, the lawn mowed to perfection and all of the flowers perfectly groomed. I knock on the door and after a minute or so it is opened by a small woman with a pinched face, her expression sour as if an unpleasant smell lingers. "Hello Petunia".

"YOU!" she shrieked "What are you doing here!"

"Why Petunia, anyone would think you didn't welcome visitors. Well, aren't you going to let me in? Or just leave me standing on the doorstep? You know, the neighbours might talk." At this last comment she stood aside to let him in, slamming the door afterwards straight away, but not before a quick glance to see if anyone noticed the strange man at the door of number four.

As I step inside I hear a yell from upstairs, the sound of pain perforates my ears and for a second I pause to register the sound. It's Potter. At this realisation I ignore Petunias shrill voice demanding I stop going upstairs and continue bounding up three at a time towards the sound of the screams. I pause slightly at the door, heavy locks are on it, yet the door is simply closed not locked. Another scream snatches me back to reality and I wrench the door open. What I see leaves me speechless.

Harry (I no longer see him as the arrogant _Potter _I went to school with – now I finally see him as Lily's son too) is lying in the corner, naked, face down on the floor. His Uncle is whipping him still, even though he is unconscious. Immediately I stun the muggle and he flies across the room, hitting the wall and slumping to the floor.

I run over to Harry, his whole body is covered in whipping marks, some clearly made with the buckle. Blood covered his body making it hard to evaluate his injuries. I stand; as I look around I notice how sparse the room is. I can't believe how wrong I've been about Harry all these years.

I go to the owl cage and _alohomora _the lock, the owl flies straight out of the window. I know she will find him wherever I take him. I put all of his belongings that have been taken out which isn't many back into his trunk and shrink it down to put in to my pocket. This takes less than five minutes and I go back to Harry, carefully picking him up and apparating straight to the Hogwarts gates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction). **

Okay, over 20 people added me to their story alert... why haven't you reviewed? Thank you to _LillianaSnape212_ for your help and to all you lovely people who reviewed! Now on with the story :)

Chapter 2: _I put all of his belongings that have been taken out which isn't many back into his trunk and shrink it down to put in to my pocket. This takes less than five minutes and I go back to Harry, carefully picking him up and apparating straight to the Hogwarts gates._

The second I arrive at the gates I begin scrambling up the hill in an attempt to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible. At this I curse Dumbledore for not allowing apparation into the Castle. By the time I can see the Castle I am gasping for breath, whilst Harry is extremely light for someone of his age, he still weighs quite a bit when you are running uphill with him.

I finally reached the top of the hill and I sent my patronus ahead to inform Dumbledore of my findings. When I reach the entrance the Headmaster and Minerva are waiting for me. When I reach it the Headmaster opens the door for me and leads the way to the hospital wing.

When we get there I am expecting Poppy to come floundering out of her office however when I get there and enter the eerily silent room I remember Poppy is on holiday. I look at the Headmaster expectantly.

"You are going to have to heal him Severus. I don't have the healing skills necessary and we can't risk sending him to St Mungo's, he would be unprotected and vulnerable to Voldemort". At the name I flinch involuntarily. "Now Severus, Minerva is here to assist in any way possible, I am going to the Dursley's to have a little chat about their treatment of Harry. When I sent you there it was merely a precaution, I really didn't want Harry to be removed before the blood magic had been renewed". At this he strides out of the door without looking back.

I immediately start to heal Harry. He's going to have some nasty scars from this but I am going to try my best to make them as small as possible. Carefully I clean every wound and wash away the blood. Next I begin to apply healing salve to all of his wounds, as I do this he begins to wake up again.

**Harry's POV**

As I wake up I feel groggy and the lights burn my eyes. This confuses me as the last thing I remember was lying on the floor of my room which has no lights while Uncle Vernon became more and more angry. As I start to think I become aware of somebody rubbing something in on my back, healing the welts. I look around and the hand pauses I hear one set of footsteps walking away and one coming closer. One must be Madam Pomfrey, but I wonder who the other one is.

"Harry? Are you awake?" I recognise the voice of my head of house for the past two years and begin to panic. Nobody can know about Uncle Vernon. If she's healing my back then... my face goes red as I realise I must be lying in front of her with nothing on, she can see all of my scars! My face heats up and I realise I must be blushing.

She rushes round to the top of my bed and crouches down so she is looking at me; I feel her holding my hand. "Harry, how're you feeling?" I find that I can't look her in the eye without my face heating up even more. As I try to reply a silky voice cuts across.

"Perhaps _Mr Potter _would prefer to be fully healed before he has visitors. Minerva I think it would be best if you left for now, thank you for your assistance in healing Mr Potter". Professor Snape, the worst person to see me like this, I can feel my face heating up again as his footsteps get louder showing him nearing my bed.

I hear Professor McGonagall mutter her goodbyes and leave the hospital wing and I see the blurry figure of Professor Snape come closer. He mutters a spell under his breath and suddenly I can see clearly without my glasses.

"It's only temporary mind, until you get more glasses. I'm afraid your others were broken." At the sound of his voice I look up shocked. The sarcastic bitter tones of the man have been replaced with... was that _concern?_ He crouches down by my bed and looks me straight into the eyes. Onyx deep eyes that show only honesty and is it there again? _Concern_?

"Harry, how're you feeling?" For a moment I can't reply, where is the mocking malicious potions master? Does he actually expect me to answer while I'm lying in front of him completely exposed? After a short break I decide yes, he does and try to think of an appropriate and polite way of answering. 

"Umm, I'm fine thank you Sir. How did I get here?" For a moment he just looks at me, as if to judge if I am ready to hear the answer.

"I was sent by the Headmaster to check on you Mr Potter, and when I arrived I found you unconscious. Therefore I brought you back to Hogwarts. Now, Madam Pomfrey is on holiday so I am going to be looking after you. You needn't look so horrified, really Potter, as a potions master I can heal!" At this he walked away leaving me lying on the bed, with my face burning as if to burst into flames any second. After a few minutes I drift back into the realm of dreams.

When I next wake up it is again to somebody rubbing salve on my welts and the cool cream feels nice on my back and I am hoping it isn't Professor McGonagall. My wish is granted as the voice that quietly asks me if I'm awake clearly belongs to Professor Snape. After agreeing that I really should eat something I decide on some chicken broth.

The professor helps me slide on to my front and to sit up, he pulls up the plain white sheet customary of the hospital wing to cover me with. Sitting is slightly uncomfortable but manageable and I am able to eat half of the broth before feeling full again. At this the professor silently takes my bowl and puts it on a side table. He then sits next to me, "Mr Potter, perhaps we should talk about your relatives". Oh dear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction) **

Thank you to everyone who reviewed – it made me smile every time I received one! Thank you to _LillianaSnape212_ for your advice and to _ALALVA_ for pointing out that the Order of the Phoenix isn't mentioned until the fifth book. For this story I am imagining that the Order still got together frequently because of the remaining death eaters. So thank you and on with the next chapter! 

Chapter 3: _He then sits next to me, "Mr Potter, perhaps we should talk about your relatives". Oh dear._

"Ha...Mr Potter. How long have your relatives been mistreating you?"

"They don't Sir. You must be mistaken." He looks at me with a mocking expression as if to say _I am not stupid. _I try again.

"Honestly, Uncle Vernon just got a little angry. I was being cheeky and..." he interrupts

"Don't you _dare_ imply that this is your own fault! Child abuse is wrong. No, do not argue. That's what this is Harry, child abuse and I won't let you go back there. You need to tell me what happened. I know you don't trust me, I obviously haven't given you any reason to trust me but I want you to know that my opinion of you has changed completely."

"Why don't we try again? How long have your relatives been mistreating you?" He looks at me and waits patiently whilst I try to decipher my thoughts. His use of my first name did not go unnoticed and I begin to think that he is finally seeing me instead of my father.

"Uh, they don't really abuse me. No honest Sir, this was the first time that he's ever gotten this angry. Normally I just get thrown into my cupboard for a few days but he was furious this time." I glance up to his face and whilst his expression is blank I note concern in his unfathomable eyes. I drop my face again. He reaches down and tips my face back up to meet his eyes, the feel of his hand on my face, gently raising my face causes a tear to roll down my face. Mortified I rub at my eyes internally begging them to stop, this is another thing Professor Snape will mock me for.

Abruptly I remember about Ron and Hermione. What will I tell them? I suddenly start finding it hard to breath and my chest clenches painfully. Then I am aware of somebody rubbing circles on my back and telling me to concentrate on my breathing, in and out, in and out. When I finally can see clearly again I am mortified to find myself sitting on the professor's knee, the blanket from the bed wrapped around my waist and my head leaning against his, surprisingly muscular, chest. He smells faintly of cinnamon and fumes, it calms me down. I make to get off his lap and one strong arm pulls me back.

"Calm down first. You're fine. Why don't you tell me what caused that little panic attack eh?" I peek into his face, looking for any signs of him laughing but he seems to be truly concerned.

"I was thinking about what I am going to tell Ron and Hermione." I look down and once more he gently pushes my face upwards to meet his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed Harry. You've done nothing wrong. They're your friends, they will understand I promise." At this I wonder why he is being so nice. Even this makes me start crying again. Yet he doesn't thrust me off his knee, instead he pulls out a handkerchief and wipes my face clean.

"Calm down. Yes really, it's fine. I understand you must be feeling upset and confused to say the least. I have been through this all before. There is a reason many children come to Hogwarts with Slytherin qualities. Defiant, a drive to succeed, cunning and ambitious, these are qualities that many children posses as a result of a bad childhood. They will do anything to stop the abuse. Every year I discover abused children. Did you ever wonder why my Slytherins are so loyal to me? Many are healed each year when they come back to school and I do everything in my power to prevent them from getting hurt again. I will do this with you; I only wish we had discovered this sooner." He mutters the last line quietly but I still here.

Sniffing, I lift my head. "The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin" I mutter softly. "Really? Maybe you should have let it. Each year all of my Slytherins have a full medical and any wounds they arrive at school with are healed. We would have discovered that you were unhappy at home a lot sooner." At this he gently lifts me up and puts me on the floor.

"Your wounds are healed now, but you will need the jar of healing salve re-applied twice a day. Here are some clothes, why don't you get dressed and we can go for a walk." When he puts me down I notice for the first time that he isn't wearing robes. He is casually dressed in a pair of blue faded denim jeans and a green shirt. His hair isn't greasy and it is pulled back at the base of his neck in to a ponytail. He actually looks quite fashionable. I look at the clothes, I will look awful next to him in Dudley's old cast offs. As I look I notice that these _aren't_ Dudley's old clothes, in fact, they look new.

"I took the liberty of buying a few sets of clothes. Obviously you will want to choose your own so I simply brought you some to be getting on with". This again brings tears to my eyes. Why am I crying so easily? I never cry, not when Uncle Vernon bad mouths my parents, not when I was in primary school and broke my arm, not even when he was whipping me, screamed yes but not cried.

He wipes a tear from my face and looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't be ashamed to cry, I _promise _I won't taunt you about it, nobody will ever know." At this I break down and he holds me in his arms for what seems like forever until I finally stop crying. When I draw away I notice his shirt is completely wet, but he simply dries it with his wand and calmly holds my arms. "As I said, don't worry about crying. Go and wash your face, get dressed and we can go for a quick walk. I'm sure you're already sick of the hospital wing". At that he walks into the office and I scamper off to the toilets to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction)**

Chapter 4: _"As I said, don't worry about crying. Go and wash your face, get dressed and we can go for a quick walk. I'm sure you're already sick of the hospital wing". At that he walks into the office and I scamper off to the toilets to get ready._

"Uh Sir, I'm ready". I look up to see Harry peering cautiously around the door to the office. I am sitting at Poppys desk, surrounded by her paperwork, looking busy. I didn't want him to feel like I was waiting for him. After dealing with so many Slytherins coming from abusive homes I am fairly confident I can handle this, even if it is _Potter. _I try using Lily's name; _Harry Evans_, I find that this doesn't make me feel so bitter towards him. Although I know that my resentment towards him because of his father is unfair, I still can't forget about it.

I quickly get up and walk towards him. As I raise my hand to push his fringe out of his eyes he flinches away. I pause, my hand stopping in mid air whilst I wait for him to calm down again. I have seen this reaction many times and instead of stopping the physical touches I carry on; he needs to learn that not all touches are going to be heavy blows. He comes closer again, muttering an apology under his breath, his face crimson with mortification.

Without saying anything I lightly guide him towards the doors and we walk side by side outside. I am careful to match my pace to his, I don't want him rushing to keep up with my long strides and I don't have any robes to billow so the long paces are unnecessary. We walk in silence until we reach the lake where I pause.

"Would you like to sit down?" he nods and we sit on the grassy bank, watching the squid playing in the lake. The sun glistens off the water, a shimmer of light reflecting the clear summer day. I can hear the birds in the trees and I inform Harry how this is my favourite place to sit in the summer.

"No children around, just peace and time to think." After this we sit there in silence, though not uncomfortable, neither of us needing to fill the silence with endless chatter. I can't believe how wrong I have been about Harry all these years. Instead of the spoilt bully carbon-copy of James Potter I was expecting, Harry's personality is so much like Lily's. We talk about books we have read, about cookery, I find that Harry didn't mind cooking for his relatives – unless they were angry.

"Professor Dumbledore went to speak to your relatives yesterday. He has not yet returned however when he does, rest assured you will not be returning to Surrey. I will not allow it and I'm sure that now the Headmaster is aware it is extremely doubtful you will return other than to gather any belongings; though I think I retrieved most of them." I look at him as I say this and his face clenches at the mention of his relatives yet his relief to not returning is obvious. Meanwhile a joyous voice sounds from behind us.

Harry looks around before stumbling to his feet. I gracefully rise and assist Harry as he staggers. "Ah boys!" his eyes twinkle as he takes in our stance; normally I am upright and aware however today I am relaxed, trying to put Harry's nerves to ease. "I have spoken to your relatives and they have apologised profusely. Even after all the harm you have caused harry they are prepared to allow you to return there for the rest of the holidays. Once you are healed of course," He added as an afterthought. Harry's face went blank and he slammed his mask back up.

"Headmaster you cannot be serious. I will not allow him to return there!" he turned to me.

"My dear boy, it's for the best. The blood protection..."

"Cannot protect him from his own family," for the first time ever, I interrupted the Headmaster.

"I have to leave the country Severus and all of the other teachers are busy. The Weasleys are visiting Charlie in Romania and there is nobody else with wards strong enough to protect him." He looks me straight in the eyes. "Unless of course, you could always take him..." he looks at me, "No? I thought not." As he walks away I look at Harry, tears fall silently down his face and I think, what kind of parent teaches a child to cry silently?

"Okay Headmaster. I will take him. Can we stay in the Castle or to Prince Manor?" He turns around, those mad eyes still twinkling. Harry looks up at me, emerald eyes full of hope and his face is purely Lily for a split second. His expression and his eyes focus in my eyes and he becomes the only thing I see – for a moment it is almost like Lily has returned. Then I am brought back to reality and I look to the Headmaster.

"Prince Manor would be a better option I think Severus. Harry needs time to heal _mentally_ as well as physically. Be kind to him, please." At this he walks away and I turn to Harry. I crouch down so our faces are level. For a third year student Harry could pass as an 8 year old. The youngest Weasley boy tops him in height by over a foot and weighs about three stone more than Harry. I sigh.

"Harry? Are you okay with staying with me?" at his nod I continue talking "The Headmaster feels it would be best if we were to go to my home, Prince Manor." He nods again. "Harry, look at me please. I want you to be able to tell me if you're unhappy. Okay? How is your back? Are you in any pain?" At this he starts to shake his head for shyly looking up and muttering,

"I still hurt all over Sir" his head is down as if I am about to strike him for speaking. When a blow doesn't come he glances upwards with his expression showing uncertainty and fear yet a glimmer of hope and trust lies underneath. "We can try. I am new at the whole _parenting _thing so we will both have to simply try." At this I place a hand on his shoulder and he doesn't flinch away. I guide him back inside.

"Why don't we go to my rooms, we could have a game of chess and something to eat." At this we walk side by side to my rooms. As we follow the long passageways to my rooms I see Harry attempting to remember the way whilst taking in all of the portraits. As we near I see Harry glancing around swiftly, when we reach my entrance, Salazar doesn't notice and carries on hissing to his snakes. I am startled to hear Harry hissing back and I remember that Harry is a parsletongue. After a minute or so I interrupt,

"Having an interesting conversation Harry?"

"Yes Sir. Salazar was just telling me about how you brew potions all day and forget to eat. He's glad there's somebody else down here, it's been too long since you had any company according to him." He glances up to my face, a cheeky grin on his face yet still an indication of hesitation and insecurity as he waits for my anger at his speech.

"For that you, Mr Potter, are going to get tickled," I reach over and begin tickling him and he wriggles around, after his begging me to stop I finally do and reach over to help him stand up. When he does he flinches and I remember he is still in pain.

"Come inside, I will put some more salve on." I place my thumb in the left hand corner of the portrait and say the password. The door swings open to reveal my chambers. Harry looks around dumbfounded. He looks astonished and I hear him mumble something about colours. This makes me laugh out loud and Harry looks at me again, flabbergasted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction)**

**If you notice any errors in grammar or spelling ect, please let me know and I will change them. I do have a spell check but sometimes it mistakes words for others and automatically corrects them. Now a quick question: What year do the students decide what subjects to take? If Harry is going in to his third year, will he now take divination? **

***Sorry for not updating but hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it!* **

Chapter 5: _The door swings open to reveal my chambers. Harry looks around dumbfounded. He looks astonished and I hear him mumble something about colours. This makes me laugh out loud and Harry looks at me again, flabbergasted._

Harry's POV

We enter his chambers after he mutters something in Latin. To say I am shocked would be a complete understatement. The sitting room is done in browns, making it feel warm and homely. The fire is blazing, casting a flickering light on the room. The settee looks extremely comfortable, the kind of settee that you could fall asleep on. It is clear the kitchen is where the professor spends most of his time; the dark wood kitchen table is covered in papers all written all over in his spidery script. My atrocious scribble would look even worse next to his neatly printed calligraphy. Round the table there are four chairs, one pulled out slightly. He steers me further in, and when we stop I realise we are in his private potions lab.

"Okay why don't you get settled, undress so I can see all your wounds and lie on that desk, I will go and get some salve for your welts." I blush and remove my jumper and shirt. Even standing there with trousers makes me feel exposed. When he comes back I am standing by the desk, my hands covering my crotch even though I still have boxers on. He looks at me and sighs.

"Really Harry, you don't have anything I haven't seen before!" He walks over to me, easily lifts me on to the desk and twirls me around. He gently applies the salve to my cuts; I hadn't realised how much they were hurting until I feel the cool liquid on my back. He rubs in soothing circles and I feel my muscles relax. I feel awkward while he rubs the salve all over my bottom and legs but he is nothing but professional.

"Better?" He asks and I nod. He helps me dress again, leaving my chest and back bare as that is where most of the cuts are. "The longer we leave them exposed to air the quicker they will heal" he explains. He puts the salve away and washes his hands at the sink.

"So, would you like to play a game of wizard's chess?" We go back in to his quarters and before long I forget that I am with my most hated teacher, exposed and allowing him to see my scars. We simply talk, play chess and before I know I am falling asleep.

"Come on Harry, let's get you into some pyjamas and to bed, you're clearly tired. We can continue playing in the morning". I turn to him, grinning,

"There's no need Sir, it's clear you will win again, like the last five games!"

"Okay, but you have been improving! We will have you winning in no time, it just takes practice". He smirks and pushes me towards a closed door. The banter comes easily to us and I realise we have been getting on surprisingly well. For my horrid potions professor to be like this he must be on hell of an actor! I am brought back out of my thoughts by him speaking to me. "This is my spare room; we can decorate it tomorrow, for now though, just sleep". We enter and I see a massive four-poster bed. The room is decorated in beige with brown curtains and a fluffy rug in front of the door. "There is a bathroom opposite, go and get ready, here is a toothbrush and some pyjamas I have shrunk. We can get you some new ones tomorrow."

I enter the bathroom and gasp out loud. There is a huge pool in it; the bathroom looks bigger than the bedroom! I hear the Professor come up behind me.

"You like it huh? It's for if I return injured, it relaxes my muscles. You can try it sometime, perhaps tomorrow. Remember this is a shared bathroom but I will always knock before I enter. At the moment I don't want you locking the door, it would be too dangerous if your injuries got worse." I exits and he is waiting for me outside. I slide in to the bed and he pulls the covers up. If it wasn't the most feared professor in the Castle I might imagine he tucked me in; Petunia used to go up to Dudley but I wouldn't know if that was what it felt like. All I know is that this time I felt _safe. _

"Good night then Harry"

"Goodnight Sir"

"Harry, if I am calling you by your first name, it seems only fair you use my given name too"

"Okay, goodnight, err, Severus?" I say with a beam on my face. When he nods I begin drift off to sleep thinking about how this wasn't at all what I expected. When I told someone about how I was made to do all the chores and wasn't fed, I expected it to be like primary school where they didn't believe me, but Professor Sna... _Severus_, I smile, _Severus_ had just healed me and even made sure I didn't have to go back. This was bliss!

**Severus' POV**

I woke up earlier than usual and had showered by 7am. I had just walked out of the bathroom, clad in my towel when I heard a scream of terror coming from Harry's room. I quickly grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on before running into Harry's room. When I burst through the door my heart sinks with relief. Whilst I was upset about his nightmare I was relieved he wasn't being attacked. I scrambled over to his bed and sat on the edge. He was rolling around, fists clenching the sheet and his face drenched with sweat. I shook his shoulder.

"Harry? Wake up, it's just a dream. You're safe in my chambers at Hogwarts." As I spoke I could see him calming down and when he opened his eyes he flinched away and backed up towards the headboard.

"I'm sorry for waking you Uncle Vernon" he all but screamed. He continued mumbling incoherently and I spoke to him again. "You aren't with your Uncle, Harry, you're safe at Hogwarts. Open your eyes." As he followed my command I say realisation dawn in his face and he went crimson again. I pulled him next to be into a one armed hug and he began crying against me. Eventually he pulled away and notices that he has been crying on my bare chest, he looks to see me clad only in boxers and he pulls away mortified.

"I'm so sorry. I woke you didn't I? Please don't send me away again please! I will be quiet I pro..."

"Harry calm down, its fine, you didn't wake me I was just in the middle of getting dressed. Why don't you go and have a warm shower, calm down, and come up to the great hall with me for breakfast? Some of the teachers are still here, most leave tomorrow. We will be leaving for Prince Manor this afternoon so you don't need to worry about anything yet." I waited until Harry wandered off to the bathroom across the hall before getting up again. It was one thing him seeing my bare chest but as the adult, I won't be completely exposed like that.

I go to my room and get dressed; as I come out of my bedroom I see Harry exit the bathroom. After rubbing more salve on to his back I saw his muscles unclench; he must have been in pain before and not told me. While he gets dressed I ponder what he will say to the other teachers about why he is here – or has the Headmaster already told them?

When we enter the Great Hall breakfast has already started. One lone table, able to sit fourteen, sits in the middle of the hall and Professors Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Rolanda Hooch, Aurora Sinistra, Silvanus Kettleburn, Bathsheda Babbling, Charity Burbage and Septima Vector, along with Hagrid and the Headmaster are already seated, leaving two empty seats between Minerva and Filius.

As I watch Harry taking all of this in, his face widens when he looks upon a new face and his eyebrow rises slightly, showing his curiosity. I realise he has probably never met half of the staff seated, not yet being able to take their subjects. Harry takes the seat next to Minerva and I sit down in the remaining seat. As wonder why Lupin is here I remember he is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

When we first stepped into the room the professors had begun talking amongst themselves, conspiring about why Harry was still at school, I look to the Headmaster to stop them as Harry's face becomes increasingly bright due to embarrassment.

"Perhaps it would be best to give some sort of explanation?" Albus looks round to all the staff and each blushes and stops talking. "Harry's relatives were recently found to be unfit to take care of him, therefore Severus will be taking care of him for the moment" He looks around to all of the people present. "I will only ask that you don't push him into talking and make him feel welcome in the castle today. Both Severus and Harry will be going to Severus' Manor for most of the holidays but will be returning back a few weeks before school resumes, thank you".

He sits down again and most of the teachers pick up their conversations from before Harry entered. Only Lupin and Minerva still look at Harry. Lupin continues looking at Harry and after a moment I realise it is because he hasn't seen his best friend's son for twelve years. Minerva speaks to Harry and I notice he's blushing.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" She pauses to shoot me a glare, "I haven't seen you since you first were brought into the infirmary". If possible, Harry becomes even redder and stutters,

"I'm fine thanks" he said before going back to eating. I look at Minerva and I realise at the same time she does that Harry is still embarrassed at her seeing him in the state he was in when he arrived at Hogwarts.

After all the fuss at the beginning, dinner is a quiet affair with everyone having their own hushed conversations and leaving one by one. Lupin leaves, after one more look at Harry, this confuses him further. Eventually it is just Harry, Minerva and I at the table. I stand up.

"Are you ready Harry?" Severus asked, "We have to go to Privet Drive to collect the rest of your belongings before going to my house". He slowly gets up, careful to avoid locking eyes with Minerva and she looks at me as if for permission. I nod at her, encouraging her to speak to him. "I will see you back at my chambers Harry, I'm sure Minerva will walk you down". As I stride away, Minerva sends me a grateful nod. Meanwhile Harry looks ruefully at his feet.

"Harry?" I hear Professor McGonagall's voice but can't bring myself to look her in the face. Suddenly I feel long fingers pushing my face upwards and I can't help but flinch away from the touch. I glimpse her face and the hurt she feels is obvious.

"Sorry professor I guess I still startle easily", I try to shrug it off but instead find myself pulled into a warm embrace. For a second I struggle, before remembering it isn't Uncle Vernon trying to crush me and I can stop resisting. I fall into her arms. Again tears start to fall and I curse myself for crying at the most awkward of times. She just holds me tighter and rocks me; I feel her sit down on a bench and pull me onto her knee. I feel too old for it but at this moment in time I am too happy to care. This is the feeling I had last night when Professor Snape was comforting me. I feel safe, almost _happy. _

Too soon for my liking Professor McGonagall pulls away and I blush as I remember it was my strict Head of House I just blubbered all over. She gently leads me down a corridor and crouches down to my level. She talks to me in a soft voice.

"Harry I am so sorry it took us this long to find out about you _family. _As your Head of House it was my responsibility to look after you and I failed. I hope with time you can forgive me." She looks at me as I tell her that there is nothing to forgive. "Now Harry, I'm guessing you are embarrassed because I saw you when you first came in? Hmm? That's why you won't look at me right?" I can only nod and she waits until I look up again before speaking.

"Now I'm not sure if it's you scars or your body you're worried about me seeing, but rest assured, I don't think any less of you for your scars. Also Harry, when you were little I babysat you and trust me, being a Head of House and assisting with healing makes sure you aren't the first person I have seen undressed! Don't worry, I was more concerned with getting you healed and Severus will be sure to take care of you from now on after we found out how uncomfortable you felt". She looks at me for a reply but I just smile shyly at her. She takes my hand as we walk down another corridor.

When she stops I realise we have reached Severus' chambers and she knocks on the door. When he answers she nods to him, leans down to give me a quick hug and walks away. If I didn't know better I would say she was about to cry. I look up to see Severus with a small smile on his face; he motions for me to come in and shuts the door behind me.

"Alright Harry?"

"Yes Sirrrr...Sev" I finally manage to say and look up to see a smirking Professor Snape at the door.

"Don't worry about it; it's bound to take a while for you to become comfortable using my given name. Though it is a relief for me to be finally be free of those dunderheads I am forced to teach, I don't need to be reminded of them by my own ward calling me 'Professor' in the summer holidays" he chuckled to himself when harry looked shocked at his use of the word 'dunderheads' Severus began to laugh. When Harry again looked stunned, it only made the potions master laugh harder.

"Come on Harry, let's get you packed. We can get settled at home before I will take you shopping for some more clothes". At this he summons a bag and passes it to me. "Put all of your clothes in your trunk which you will find in your room and in this bag if they won't all fit." I walk away and see him beginning to pack his things. When we are both finished and after a quick check we begin the short walk down to the apparation point.

**Severus' POV**

As we walk away from the castle towards the apparation point outside of the wards I remember how long it seemed to take me to get Harry to the hospital wing. The short twenty minute walk felt like hours. I look at Harry when we reach the point.

"Have you ever apparated before? I know you don't have your license but perhaps side-along apparation?" At this he shakes his head. "Okay, you are going to need to grip my arm quite tightly; I will stand behind you with my arms around you, just hold on. It may make you feel nauseous at first but don't worry you will get used to it."

At this I get into the position Harry grips my arm tightly. We spin on the spot, and I feel Harry being pulled away, I grip tighter. Finally we stop and I catch Harry as he begins to fall.

"That was not a pleasant experience". I look down to see Harry very green faced and clammy. I haul him to his feet and point to a house in the distance. "Welcome to Prince Manor, I hope it was worth it Harry." He looks up and his expression becomes one of awe. Very few people have ever seen Prince Manor, only a family member or somebody who has been accepted by the wards can enter.

I lead Harry over to the gate and place his hand in the centre. I pull out a knife and cut my finger, letting a few drops fall on to the gate where they vanish.

"I Severus Tobias Snape do herby give Harry James Potter full permission to enter Prince Manor." I cut his finger gently, "repeat after me Harry,"

"I Harry James Potter, do swear upon my magic, that I will not harm without due reason any member of the Prince family." After him repeating this I allow a few more drops of his blood to fall upon the gates and Harry glows gold for a moment.

"Well done Harry." I smile, "the wards have accepted you". As I say this the gate opens and we walk up the path towards the Manor. I look up towards the big oak door, hopefully Harry can heal here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't already know this, it all belongs to JKR (hence **_**fan-**_**fiction)**

Chapter 6: _"Well done Harry." I smile, "the wards have accepted you". As I say this the gate opens and we walk up the path towards the Manor. I look up towards the big oak door, hopefully Harry can heal here. _

As we mount the steps towards the house I marvel in its beauty. We eventually reach the top and I stare. The floor is marble and the double doors gleam in the sunlight. Both doors open as if to invite you in. I step in front of them and notice the hallway is colossal, a mirror adorns the wall and by looking the wall hangings it is obvious the house was clearly decorated expensively. I notice Severus taking his shoes off and I hurriedly do the same. When I place them on the rack them disappear. This reminds me how much I love magic. I suddenly I hear a loud pop to my left. A house-elf appears and bows to Severus.

"I welcomes you Master Severus Sir, it has been many years since I is seeing you."

"Harry, this is Rani. She is my personal house-elf. She has no specific job. You will see more elves around as I am not sure exactly how many work here..."

At this Rani interrupts, much to the disbelief of Harry. Weren't house-elves afraid of interrupting their Master? "Sir there is being twenty elves cleaning, seven elves cooking, four elves serving and eighteen elves gardening. This means there is being fifty elves here Sirs, including myself."

Severus laughs. "I see you haven't changed Rani! Harry, this is Rani, she is very loyal but isn't scared of any Master. She won't worry about interrupting me and is one of my best elves. She has served me since I was a young child. Thank you for the information Rani." He smiles at me before looking back to the elf.

"So Rani, this is Harry. He will be staying here for a few weeks; you are to treat him as you treat me. Show him to one of the rooms on the same corridor as mine, perhaps the one at the end?"

"Rani thinks young Master Harry should be having the room opposite Master Severus; with young Master Harry will be much happier in room suitable for a young boy, rather than a guest room. I believe that room was yours once Master? I will go and prepare Master Harry's room at once. Will Sirs be wanting dinner?" At Severus' nod of approval Rani disappears from view.

Severus gently steers me up the remaining stairs and through the enormous oak front door. When we enter I look around. We are standing in the hallway, though I use the term loosely for the size of the room is bigger than most sitting rooms.

"Shall I give you the tour?" Severus asks. I nod, too eager to speak – this is almost as exciting as seeing the Castle for the first time!

Severus leads me along a never-ending corridor. When we finally reach the end I see an enormous staircase. The banister is long and oak making the room look particularly grand. The carpet is luxurious; my feet sink in to it making it extraordinarily comfortable. Severus begins to talk again so I take notice to listen carefully, knowing from lessons he does not like to repeat himself.

"On this floor you can find a large sitting room, a parlour in which there is a floo connection, a lounge for relaxing, the kitchen, which I do not expect to find you in, if you need anything you can call one of the house elves. Also, I will expect you in the dining room for each meal. You will get a warning about 15 minutes before to give you time to get ready. I do not tolerate tardiness, I expect punctuality."

At this he carries on up the staircase I notice the pictures on the wall; all showing elegant, refined people. From the graceful walk and poised stance I can undoubtedly tell they are Severus' ancestors. They each look at me with curiosity; some even question my presence aloud; what is my business in Prince Manor. Severus ignores them. When he pauses at the upstairs hallway at the top of the stairs I nearly collide in to him.

"This is the highest floor you will be going. This floor contains the library," at this he gestures to a door on his left, where I can see shelves piled high with books. That would need to be explored at some point. As if he could read my thoughts Severus smirks. "Don't think you will be getting up to any mischief in there; any visits I will supervise. That library is worth a small fortune! This," he indicates a door on his right, "is my study". He continues down a bit further and points out a closed door. "This is my room, which you are not to enter without either a good reason or my consent". He waits for me to nod before carrying on. Then he stops. "This will be your room". He opens the door and my mouth drops open in surprise.

The walls are decorated in an ocean blue and there is a bay window opposite the door which I can just about see has a view of the vast land behind the manor. I walk through the door and notice the four poster bed; the drapes are velvet, coloured in a midnight blue. The bed looks so inviting. There is a desk in the corner and next to it, my trunk. I turn around speechless.

"Thank you so much Sir, this is the best room ever!" he smiles at me, a genuine smile. "It's alright, but please remember that it is Severus now Harry."


	8. Abandonment Note

**As you have presumably noticed, I haven't updated this story for a while. RL has gotten in the way and I won't be writing anymore. I will still be on FF reading occasionally, so if you want to finish this story let me know. If, at some point, I have a spark of inspiration and motivation, I may come back to this story, but a lot has changed since I began and I have stopped writing for the immediate future. Sorry to anyone who was hoping I would carry on. **

**Love Riley x**


End file.
